


Hammock

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hoodflash, M/M, This pairing for now on shall be called, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other things to do... Why brain why!?
> 
> My mind is so weird.... I feel like they would make a good couple though!
> 
> Should I call them HoodFlash? OR RedFlash? I'm leaning more towards HoodFlash what do you think?

At the back of Wayne Manor towards the very edge of the property were almost no one would go, lay two teens inside a hammock. The older one lay on his back, his fire red hair looking darker as the shade from the trees hit them, his eyes were half closed in a lazy daze, while one arm hooked behind his head acting as a pillow, the other wrapped around the body laying on top of him. One leg lay tangled up in the other teen's legs, and the other was off the hammock gently rocking them back and forth while humming a soft tone.

The other teen male lay his head on the others chest, arms wrapped around the other teen almost possessively. His black hair fell down into his face covering his closed aqua green as soft snores left him alongside a little drool. Wally had to keep himself from laughing at the drool, before raising his hand that was wrapped around Jason and gently started to brush his fingers through his black hair. Wally glanced around slowly making sure that no bat or bird was around. He didn't need Dick coming out of no where and finding out about them after Jason already had a tough portal last night. Getting thrown around in the sewers was never fun. Rocking the hammock slowly, Wally closed his eyes while giving off soft vibrations and let himself be lore into sleep. 

He didn't expect to be woken by a voice filled with rage that snarled "WALLY!" waking both the sleeping boys who jerked up with twin looks of surprise. Dick Grayson stood there anger rolling off of him, his eyes narrowed into a glare that promised death. Wally's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he let out a very manly squeak, before turning to Jason and saying "Got to go Jay bird, see you later." Deciding that Dick was already going to kill him anyways, since he didn't want his best friend going after his little 'innocent' brother quickly kissed Jason then was in well a flash and had silently decided hiding behind his aunt for the rest of the week was the best plan in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> HOODFLASH OR REDFLASH!?
> 
> ...You will most likely get many more of these soon! After I read a fic with them together I just can't stop!;D


End file.
